Almost Missed Out
by Moonbeam-987
Summary: When Katara is moments from death what will happen? Will she finally see the person who has been in front of her the whole time? Katara&Zuko oneshot! With a little Katara&Aang. WARNING: Character death


**This is my first oneshot!:) Yay! I'm so excited! I hope you like it!  
WARNING: Character death!**

**I do not own ATLA or any of the characters**

* * *

I stood there and watched Aang fall. The Fire Lord stuck him with lighting and he didn't react fast enough.

"NO!" I screamed as I ran toward him, tears falling fast down my face.

I didn't know where Sokka, Suki, or Toph was, but I could hear Zuko, faintly, running after me yelling stop. _Why is he telling me to stop? Aang is hurt, and if I get to him fast enough maybe, just maybe I could save him. Just hang on Aang, just hang on…_

Then I looked up and realized why Zuko was trying to get me to stop. Ozai was starting to stir the air with his hands and I could little sparks of lightning form around his fingers.

He was going to shoot me with the lightning, and I accepted it, so I kept running. If he missed then maybe I could get to Aang and try to heal him, but if he hit me, I know that Aang would be waiting for me on the other side. If I couldn't get to Aang in time and I made it through this day, I would take my life. I can't live without Aang, I love him.

Ozai pointed his fingers towards me and lighting erupted out of them. My body went numb. I couldn't run, I couldn't scream, I couldn't move. _This is it. I'm coming Aang…_

oOoOoOoOo

Everything was black. It felt like something was crushing my ribs and I couldn't breathe. I could faintly hear someone yelling my name, and crying? Who was that? I felt like I was connected to that person, but how?

Then a bright light appeared in front of me and I recognized it instantly. It was Aang. He had the biggest smile on his face and his big grey eyes sparkled with happiness.

"Aang!" I yelled trying to get up, but it felt like something invisible was sitting on me and I couldn't move. I tried a couple more times, but I just couldn't get up. I could still hear someone crying in the distance…

"Hey Katara" Aang greeted me.

"Are we dead?" I asked still trying to figure out why I couldn't get up.

"I am." He answered

"Well now we can be together forever, and nothing can come between us. This is wonderful" I said with a smile spreading across my face.

"Katara I don't think you understand," he said as the smile left my face, "I'm dead, and you're not."

"What are you talking about? Ozai shot me with lighting just like you, how can I not be dead?"

"It's not your time to die Katara."

"Yes it is," I cried out, "I can't live without you Aang! I love you!"

He pressed one of his hands to my cheek and breathed, "I love you too Katara, but it's not your time."

The sound of someone crying was getting louder and louder in my ears, and Aang started to drift away.

"Aang, don't leave me!" I yelled at him, but he kept drifting.

"You will be happy again Katara, but with someone else. Someone who's love will burn like a thousand suns and will never die. Someone who will always fight for you and will protect you. Someone who is right in front of you."

As he said this the weight pushing on my chest went away, but was replaced by a vicious burning. The pain radiated through my whole body, I closed my eyes and screamed, but I couldn't hear myself. All I could hear was the crying person.

"_Come on Katara, wake up! Come on Katara, you can't leave me! I love you! Katara, please wake up!" _The person that was crying started to say.

Then the pain got so intolerable my eyelids flew open and everything was blurry. All I could see was colors and shapes, and someone beside me was crying. I looked to my left and saw Zuko doubled over crying. I put my hand on his back and he spun around and grabbed it. His hair was caked with dirt and blood, which was coming from his head. There were tear tails making their way to his chin rapidly and dripped off.

"Katara, you've got to stay with me, ok?" he said as he cupped my face in his hand.

"What happened?"

"Ozai shot you with lightning while you were running to Aang… and I killed him. Oh Katara, don't leave me. You've got to stay wake, ok?" he said as fresh tears ran down his face.

I looked down at my chest, where pain was still throbbing fresh, and saw that practically my whole chest was missing. My blood pooled around me and I thought_ Aang, you were wrong. I'm coming._

As unconsciousness slowly took me over a green light emitted from my chest. All of the blood that was pooled around me got sucked back into my chest and it started healing. As I watched, I saw something out of the corner of my eye. It was Aang. His hands were lying on my chest giving off the green light.

"Aang?" I said weakly.

"Katara, I told you it's not your time to leave the world. You can't leave Zuko. He needs you, and you need him." He said as he lifted his hands.

I looked down at my chest and it was whole again. All of the blood was replaced into my body and I looked normal. Even my clothes were all in contact.

"Thank you Aang." I said as he started to dissolve in front of my eyes.

As he dissolved I felt my love for him ebb away. Not completely, but I no longer thought that I would die without him. It was like I still loved him, but there was a new love that was stronger and more powerful, but I couldn't place it.

"Katara what happened?" Zuko asked, voice full of worry.

"Aang healed me" I said in awe.

"Oh Katara!" he exclaimed as he hugged me fiercely. "I thought… I thought… I lost you! I thought I lost you b-before I could t-tell you I love you." he sobbed into my chest.

"You love me?" I asked puzzled.

"Yes. I have loved you since I joined the group. As I got to know you better my love for you just grew… and I was jealous of Aang… and I wanted to be with you… and…"

I cut him off with my lips pressing tenderly against his. It was like nothing I had ever felt. Sure kissing Aang was blissful, but this was much more. It was like I had found my other half, like I was forever whole, like it was love on fire.

When we broke apart the biggest smile spread across Zuko's face. It was the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. And just to think I was going to miss out on this.

"I love you too."

**

* * *

**

Please review:)


End file.
